Tertullian Verus
|Base ID = }} Tertullian Verus is one of the brothers at Three Brothers Trade Goods in the Market District of the Imperial City. Tertullian sells a wide variety of items, most notably the heavy armor helmet Helm of the Deep Delver. He has 1,000 to barter with. He is also a member of the Society of Concerned Merchants, along with Jensine of Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise. Daily routine While the name indicates that all three Verus brothers run the store, actually only Tertullian and Sergius provide the services. When they are not standing behind the counter together, they do their duties in shifts, making sure they both get a day off every now and then. They share a room in the private quarters above the store and sleep there every night between midnight and 6am. After waking up, they always eat breakfast with Cicero for two hours in the main trading room. Tertullian works every day of the week except Tirdas and Turdas and when the clock strikes 8am, he opens up the store for potential customers and works a solid twelve hours until 8pm. After closing up, he accompanies Sergius and Cicero to The Feed Bag for dinner until his bedtime at midnight. On Tirdas, he leaves the shop and heads to the Temple of the One for four hours of praying. After that, he heads to the Imperial City's popular Arboretum and strolls around there until his usual dinner time at 8pm. On Turdas, he skips the temple and spends the entire day at the Arboretum. Loredas evening sees him, Sergius, and fellow merchant Maro Rufus from The Best Defense, praying in the Temple of the One between 8pm and midnight. Sundas is Sergius' day off and Tertullian is alone in the store all day. After that, he accompanies Cicero to the Talos Plaza District district, where he wanders around until midnight. His choice in clothing reflects his middle-class status: a russet felt outfit and matching shoes. He carries around the shop key, a spare pair of burgundy linens and fair amount of gold. Interactions Unfriendly Competition A newly opened shop run by Thoronir is selling goods below cost, causing big problems for the other merchants. The Hero is directed to Jensine of Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise by several merchants in the Imperial City Market District, including Ogier Georick of The Main Ingredient and Claudette Perrick of The Gilded Carafe. Dialogue Imperial City: "It's a beautiful city. But say away from the Waterfront. It's not dangerous, but it's dirty, and the beggars are a nuisance." Unfriendly Competition "Say, you look like someone that could help us out. Having a bit of trouble with another merchant in town who goes by the name Thoronir." :Thoronir "He is dirty. Plain and simple. I don't trust him at all. Won't even come to merchant meetings and sets his prices so low, he undercuts everyone. If you want to give me a hand, go speak with Jensine at her "Good as New" Merchandise store. She can clue you in and maybe offer some coin." ::Thoronir "Jensine is the lady you want to speak with about Thoronir." (Upon completion of the quest) Thoronir "The Society triumphs once more! Thanks to you, of course." Appearances * de:Tertullian Verus ru:Тертуллиан Верус Category:Oblivion: Merchants Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters